


【双R】Five times when Man Utd wanted to kick them ass, And One time he did

by diasonne



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, When they were young
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasonne/pseuds/diasonne
Summary: 五次MU想揍罗纳尔多和他的小伙伴韦恩鲁尼Five times when Man Utd wanted to kick them ass,  I mean, Cris and Wazza.One time he did ：）
Relationships: Cristiano Ronaldo/Wayne Rooney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【双R】Five times when Man Utd wanted to kick them ass, And One time he did

【双R】五次MU想揍罗纳尔多，和他的小伙伴韦恩·鲁尼

五次MU想揍罗纳尔多  
和他的小伙伴韦恩·鲁尼

第一次，他们联合起来往弗格森的鞋里倒上胶水

那是双上好的皮鞋，老头穿了好些年。本来一个小崽子就够更衣室受了，没想到他和鲁尼在场下也产生了1+1>2的效果。不知道是谁出的主意，MU面无表情地想。  
面墙思过的两个人感受到了身后的死亡射线，相互对视了一眼，叽里咕噜地小声交流起来。  
“都怪你，瓦扎。我都说了别对Sir的鞋动手。”  
“谁知道是那双鞋！还有罗尼，对队长的鞋动手难道是什么更好的主意吗？”  
“大不了队内训练的时候被他多盯防几次呗，对位的又不是你，胆小鬼！”  
“胆小鬼选了教练，某个胆大的家伙可不敢。”  
“是我先倒的好不好！”

······MU觉得无法在听下去了，他重重地咳了一声。  
两个年轻人像鹌鹑一样抖了起来，重新对着墙乖乖站好。  
“谁出的主意？”某个被称为红魔的俱乐部慢条斯理地开口。  
“他！”罗纳尔多想都不想。  
“我······”鲁尼憋屈地回应，并决定在本子上对罗尼的背信弃义记上一笔。

“噗”，偷偷旁听的基恩憋不住笑出声来，“你们两个胆子倒是够大啊！”  
“队长！”  
“队长！”  
接连受惊的两个年轻人决定转过身来，勇敢面对命运。

队长救我，罗纳尔多忽视了潜在被整对象的心理动态，决定向目前为止最可靠的人求助。当然同样可靠的他忽然良心发现，决定加上伙伴：队长快救我们！  
“人先我带走了，快要训练了。”面对两双可怜巴巴的眼睛，基恩强忍住笑，对MU说到，“正好Boss决定换双鞋，让他俩包了算了。”  
“我看他俩捣乱的日子还没结束，你消消火，以后估计还有得受。”  
一语中的，直中靶心！  
MU觉得前几赛季修养身心的效果要随风而去了。  
“带走带走。”他挥挥手，表示头疼。

蹑手蹑脚地走出更衣室，刚准备和瓦扎欢庆胜利，却听见里面传来冷冷的声音，“明天继续，别高兴太早。”  
“Boss说了，今天罗尼和我对位，韦恩和加里。”被当作老实人的基恩慢悠悠地补了一刀，“谁告诉你俩事情就这么过去了？”

“我恨你，瓦扎。”  
“这明明是我的台词，我也恨你，罗尼。”

**Author's Note:**

> 原本应该是十次，但我知道我写不完：）
> 
> 如果没有第二次，就说明我咕咕咕了


End file.
